These investigations will aim to purify and characterize the active components in sea nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) venom which are capable of injuring man. Particular emphasis will be placed on the kinin-like substances, the DNases and proteases present within the venom. Studies on the neurotoxicity of these substances will be designed to determine how calcium transport across membranes is impaired. Some immunological studies will be continued in order to determine human susceptibles who might be "at risk" from the sting of these venoms. Immunological cross reactivity between the antigens of the sea nettle and other venomous jellyfish will also be investigated.